The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. As it turns out, Reid's birthday wasn't the only one the team forgot. Post-ep for 7x11, "True Genius."


**Author's Note: I was in a weird place when I wrote this; my emotions this past week have been all over the chart, as I think you'll see in Emily in this story. But I felt that this was a story that needed to be told, and I sincerely hope you all enjoy it. Thank you, as always, for taking the time to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>"Surprise!"<em>

Reid looked around at his coworkers and friends, a jubilant grin on his face as he was showered in a multitude of hugs and kisses. "Wow, guys," he managed, laughing brightly as JJ brought out a cake. "Thank you so much."

Amidst their overjoyed little crowd, Hotch spotted _her_ on the other side of the room, her telltale smile plastered on her beautiful face as she gave Reid his gift and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. One could have expected more from a room filled with the nation's most skilled profilers, but not one of them noticed the turmoil rolling behind her carefully crafted mask.

No one noticed that Emily's pretty smile didn't quite meet her eyes.

No one except Hotch.

They were cutting into the cake when Hotch placed a hand at the small of Emily's back. "You okay?" he asked quietly, his eyes narrowing slightly when she jumped at his touch.

Again, no one noticed.

Their startlingly similar gazes met. "I'm…fine," she respond, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion at his question. "Why do you ask?"

He gazed at her for a minute longer, then cocked his head in the direction of the empty bullpen. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Wordlessly, Emily complied.

They were by the elevators and out of sight when Hotch spoke once more, his voice even softer than before. "Reid's birthday isn't the only one we forgot."

Emily's cheeks flushed a light pink; as if he had uncovered a secret she hadn't wanted to dwell upon. "It's not a big deal," she said lightly, shrugging it off. "We were on a case; it's not like we had an abundance of free time."

"That's no excuse," Hotch insisted. "We were on a case during Reid's birthday, too," he pointed out. "Yours was only three days later. And look at us now."

Emily tried for a reassuring smile. "But what girl wants to be reminded that she's turning yet another year older?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's not a big d -" But her voice caught in the back of her throat. Her eyes widened as they welled with tears she longed to suppress.

"Come here," Hotch said gently, pulling Emily into his arms. He rocked her back and forth, whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight," he implored.

Emily immediately drew back, out of the warm confines of his embrace. "No, Aaron," she said, shaking her head. "I wouldn't ask that of you; I don't need any pomp and circumstance."

"I know you don't," he countered. "If you don't want me to make a big deal out of it, if you don't want me to bring it up to the team…then I won't. But _this_, this is just you and me." Hotch gave her a handsome smile. "I enjoyed our date last Sunday."

Emily looked almost shy when she glanced up at him once more. "So did I," she admitted.

His smile grew. "I'd like to experience that enjoyment again tonight…that is, if you'll let me."

A split second of silence passed before Emily made up her mind. "Yes," she said simply.

"Yes, you'll let me take you out to dinner?" Hotch asked hopefully. She nodded, making his heart soar. "I can't wait." Glancing around, he made sure no one was looking before meeting her lips in a chaste kiss.

Emily pulled away, her heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. "Neither can I."

~.~.~

"You look beautiful. No…_stunning_."

Emily buried her nose into the sweet smelling, velvet red rose bouquet as Hotch drank in every facet of her appearance. Her straight, shiny dark hair was knotted into a loose bun, with the occasional tendril or two framing her face. She was wearing a glittery, champagne-colored dress and pewter-colored sandal heels to match.

She was a vision.

Hotch smiled at her, offering out a hand for her to take. She obliged. "You ready to go?"

"I…" Emily looked at him, then looked away.

"Em?"

"What if I told you that I want to stay in tonight? With you?"

Hotch drew her in for a kiss, then pulled back so that his forehead was resting against hers. "I'd tell you that I want to take you out so I can show the whole world how lucky I am," he countered.

Emily downcast her eyes, biting back her smile. "You're sweet. But I…I want it to be just the two of us," she said quietly, smiling at the sight of their linked hands. "We could order in," she offered, "then watch a movie…" Once again, their gazes met. "We could make tonight special," she breathed.

"'Special'?" Hotch echoed, his eyes and demeanor both attentive and bright. "How so?"

"Like this." And, pulling him to her by the fabric of his tie, Emily pressed her lips to his in an impassioned, dizzying kiss. All at once, it was a flurry of lips, tongues, and teeth; they moaned, sighed, panted, gasped. The two of them had never gotten this far. They had toed the line, sure; but never had they been so _close_.

Hotch tore away reluctantly, his lungs burning. "I'd hate to waste this dress," he lamented, fisting a handful of the sequined fabric.

"I'll make sure to wear it for you again sometime," Emily managed, pushing Hotch's suit jacket off his shoulders and onto the ground.

"You promise?" he growled.

"Cross my heart," she said in response.

In the blink of an eye, Hotch had lifted her into his arms. Her long, bared legs wrapped instinctively around his waist. "Bedroom?" he queried, his voice marred by lust.

"Bedroom," Emily echoed.

And off they went.

~.~.~

Hotch was reverently peeling off the dress from Emily's lithe frame when he saw it. Something on her back…

A tattoo.

Not just _any_ tattoo, either; it was a dragon, a fairly large one, and for some odd reason, Hotch felt his heart clench at the symbolism behind it. Seeking Emily's gaze with his, he looked at her intently, one single question dancing in his expressive brown eyes.

_Why?_

Emily smiled a little, then scratched at Hotch's scalp gently. "Strength," she answered, her voice jarringly loud in the charged silence of the room. "I got it in Paris," she explained, an uncontrollable shiver running through her as Hotch danced his fingers along the length of her spine. "I was in a _bad_ place, mentally and emotionally. The tattoo hurt like hell, but…but the pain subsided eventually. I _needed_ that," she said with a sudden unexplainable aggression. "I needed the knowledge that my pain really would go away. Only…Doyle went away, but the pain stayed. It hides, subdued, for the most part. But there are some days when…" Emily's voice broke. "There are some days when it's almost unbearable."

"Like today?" Hotch supplied heavily, peppering kisses along the dragon's length.

"Like today," Emily moaned.

"I'm sorry," Hotch said again, blanketing her body with his.

She shook her head, more adamantly this time. "I don't need your pity."

"I know you don't." He caressed her sides slowly, lovingly. "What _do_ you need, sweetheart? Tell me."

"You, Aaron," Emily said, without a moment's hesitation. "I need you."

Hotch bit back a groan. "You're sure?" he asked tightly. He almost couldn't handle it, knowing that they were seconds away from the bliss of their first time together. It would surely be explosive; explosive yet absolutely beautiful.

Emily rested her lips against the hollow of his stubbly cheek. "I'm sure," she sighed. "Go ahead, Aaron; make love to me._ Make me happy to be alive."_

And, with one sure, tender stroke, Hotch did just that, joining them together in the way only lovers could; with their heart, body, and soul.

~.~.~

"You really like my tattoo, don't you?"

Hotch ran his fingers up and down and down and up the inked design, almost _entranced_ by the dragon itself; and Emily's soft skin as well. "I do," he confessed. "I think it's sexy as hell," he said, his voice a husky growl.

"Mmmm." Emily smiled contentedly, stretching out like a cat. "That was amazing, by the way," she complimented, her body still thrumming with aftershocks of her much-needed release. "Absolutely amazing."

Hotch smiled in turn, his heart swelling at her words. "I would have to agree." A sweet beat of silence passed. "And…well, there's something I need to tell you."

Emily propped herself up on her elbows. "I'm listening."

"The pain…" Hotch sighed. "I can't tell you when it will go away, or exactly what it'll take to make it go away. But what I can tell you is that, dragon tattoo or no dragon tattoo, you're the strongest woman I know. Even when it seems like it won't, _trust me_, the pain will subside. And…I'll always be right here, by your side; for you and only you."

Emily didn't realize she was crying until Hotch was kissing away her tears. "I love you," she gasped with sudden realization, holding him close. "_So much_, Aaron, I love you so much."

Hotch covered her naked frame with a blanket, then pulled her so that she was draped across his chest. "I love you, too, sweetheart. I always have; I always will."

~.~.~

It came as no surprise to Emily when she walked into the bullpen the next day and saw no one there but Hotch. Shooting her his trademark handsome grin, he nodded up to the roundtable room, a curiously inconspicuous expression on his face.

"We were about to start debriefing," he said smoothly, rising from the chair he had been sitting in. "Join me?"

"Aaron…"

He simply took her hand in his and led her up the catwalk. "Go on in," he prompted, as they reached the roundtable room's door.

"Aaron, if you or a certain technical analyst named Penelope Garcia organized anything -"

Emily was interrupted, however, as the room was filled with cries of _'"happy birthday!"_

She whirled back to look at the man who had long since stolen her heart. She tried for a chiding expression, but her lips simply curved into a gorgeous smile. "I hate you," she teased.

Hotch chuckled, then leaned in close. "That's not what you told me last night," he reminded, leaving a kiss to her cheek and not caring who saw. At her pleasantly shocked expression, his chuckling turned into full-on laughter. "Happy belated birthday, Emily Prentiss."

_I love you._

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Please drop me a line telling me what you think! No matter short or long, signed or anonymous, I treasure every single review I get; they're the best motivation and inspiration for me! Thanks in advance! :)<strong>


End file.
